Light Me Up
by closer2
Summary: My slightly twisted Ambrolleigns lovin' version of how the Shield formed.
1. Chapter 1

Roman Reigns was not the kind of man frequently found in a nightclub. Especially not this one. Seedy wouldn't even begin to describe the type of establishment he currently found himself in.

"You've always been a bit trashy Rollins but even you have outdone yourself this time," Roman yelled over the heavy bass music systematically pumping itself through the club's speakers and subsequently sending vibrations throughout his entire body. Seth tilted his head to the side and leaned closer to the taller man standing beside him in the queue for the bar. Roman quickly interpreted this as the universal sign for emI can't hear you/em. Sighing, Roman moved his mouth closer to the younger man's ear. "I don't know why you brought me here, man. I'm not feeling it tonight."

"Rome you're never feeling it. You work too hard and don't party enough." Seth replied. Roman raised an eyebrow. Seth responded with his best puppy dog eyes. "Look, an hour. That's all I'm asking for. Just stay for an hour, have a few drinks. You wanna go back to the hotel after? We'll go, no arguments." Roman nodded once in defeat. It was only fair.

Seth was a sociable guy. He liked going out after a show, hanging with the rest of the guys after a long day. Roman on the other hand preferred to withdraw to his hotel room, watching trash TV and resting up. Wrestling was a gruelling business. Guys like him and Seth put their bodies through hell for the sheer fun of it. They loved it. The thrill, the rush of adrenalin, the high they got from entertaining people. That was what they lived for. Their own personal addiction and as much as Roman loved wrestling the reality was his body still felt like shit afterwards. The only thing he was looking forward to after a long day of training and a night filled with either Raw, SmackDown or a house show was a hotel room with a bed.

Yet, here he was. He knew he owed Seth this. They'd been best friends since their indy days when the ever so talented Tyler Black, Seth's ring name back in the day, took Roman under his wing and taught him the intricacies of the business. Not only how to improve his ring work but also how to work the microphone. How to appear confident even though he was secretly scared shitless every time he faced a crowd of hardcore indy wrestling fans. Seth taught him how to embrace his wrestling persona and he was eternally grateful to his best friend for all his help. The least he could do was keep him company for a few after show drinks with the other guys on that evening's card.

Seth reached him a shot in one hand and beer in the other as he turned his back on the bar. Roman screwed up his face as he took the shot from Seth. "Come on man stop being such a pussy," Seth shouted over the music as he downed his own and took a sip of beer.

Roman glared at the younger man, swallowing his shot and slamming the glass down hard on the bar before following Seth through the crowd of people on the dance floor. Seth expertly weaved himself through the crowds of people until he saw some of his work colleagues across the club. Roman followed Seth's path trying to keep up with the smaller man who seemed to be able to weave his way so easily across the room. "Roman! Seth! Hey guys," Bo yelled over the loud music. "Seth finally managed to drag you out of the hotel for a few drinks then?" He asked.

Roman grimaced and nodded. "Apparently he only takes 'no' for so long before he loses it."

Seth laughed. "Man, this is the first time we've got you out in like three months, you'd got away with your anti-social freakiness for way too long." Roman smiled and let out a small chuckle, shrugging.

Bo who was ignoring his friends usual bickering suddenly nudged Seth, "Hey, is that who I think it is?"

Seth followed his gaze towards the dance floor before intently examining it for himself. "Yeah, dude I think so. Ambrose, right? Everyone's really hyped about him at the minute." Bo squinted at the dance floor trying to get a better look.

"Of course they are, have you checked him out yet?"

Seth shrugged, "Not really, I try not to buy into that whole internet thing until I've seen guys wrestle in person."

"Yeah, I get your point but trust me you'll want to look this one up."

Roman who had been silently sipping his beer leaned forward between the two men so he could hear better. "What the heck are you two gossiping about?"

Seth nodded towards the blonde in the middle of the dance floor. "Next big thing apparently, WWE are seriously looking into him. Bo's been google-stalking him and everything."

Bo elbowed Seth in the ribs, "Have not. He's just really talented is all."

Roman rolled his eyes. There was always some new up and coming guy with a hell of a lot of talent who never quite lived up to the hype. He focused intently on the dance floor trying to work out who his friends were talking about. Mid-way through his scrutiny of the club's dancing bodies he spotted one. Just one worth noticing. One who was looking right back at him with a wicked grin. Roman quickly averted his gaze as he tried to focus on the conversation Seth and Bo were having about this Ambrose guy potentially being signed.

He glanced back at the dance floor as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Blondie was still looking his way. Roman lowered his gaze once again before he felt the blush on his cheeks. Seth glanced at Roman before noticing him blush. "Dude what's up with you? You're totally having a teenage girl moment over here." Roman shrugged but didn't answer. Seth's eyes swept the room before landing on Ambrose's still dancing figure. "Jeez, you're kidding me right? Ambrose? Rome, we've been through this before. Total bad boy material right there." Again, Roman said nothing. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "God help us if he gets signed."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman's head shot up as he heard the small electric buzz of his hotel room's door unlocking just before he saw the two-toned head of his best friend Seth Rollins entering the room.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop demanding we room together. We're grown men this is getting ridiculous." Roman complained.

Seth pouted, "What, seriously? Come on man that is so not fair we've always roomed together. You'd miss me."

Roman laughed, "Yeah, we were like twenty-one back then and the cheap fucks wouldn't spend an extra dime on getting us one each anyway."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, but we've got a thing now. You can't break it." Roman sighed in response and Seth knew he had won this round. He haphazardly threw his bag in the general direction of the other bed in the room. It landed on the floor. "What are you looking at anyway?" He nodded towards the iPad in Roman's hand as Reigns lounged on the bed.

"What? Oh, this? Nothing." Roman quickly set the device down on the bedside table. "We're meeting Bo later right?"

"Nice try Reigns," Seth lunged for the tablet on the table, "are you looking up porn? You dirty old man!"

Roman tried to snatch his iPad back but failed miserably as Seth quickly unlocked it and threw himself on top of his own bed closest the window. "You're kidding me. You're still you-tubing this guy?" Seth shook his head in disbelieve, laughing as he pressed the play button on the video currently opened on Roman's tablet.

Roman got off his own bed and tried again to reclaim his device. "What? No I was just looking."

"Are you co-captaining Ambrose's fan club with Bo? Because Rome you always tell me you have so little free time." Seth smirked at the man towering over him laughing at the scowl forming on Roman's face.

"Stop being an ass and give it back."

"Oh, I know exactly whose ass you're looking at."

"Seth come on I'm being serious, stop it."

Seth stood on his bed, iPad in hand, waving it above his head. "I'll give it back when you admit you're fangirl crushing on Ambrose."

Roman made a grab for his tablet and failed miserably landing face down on Seth's bed. He buried his head into the sheets shaking his head. "I am not fangirl crushing," he yelled.

Seth laughed. "What was that? I can't hear you over the muffle of unrequited love."

Roman sighed and lifted his head. "I'm not crushing on him." He stated as he rolled onto his back, Seth still stood on his bed waving Roman's iPad in the air.

"Rome, its been three weeks since we saw him in that club. I let you convince yourself that you were only googling him the first three hundred times for work purposes but we're on like google stalk 501. When are you gonna just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like looking at his ass in those tiny trunks."

"Seth! You're being a dick. I'm not even gay."

A sudden realisation came to Seth's mind as he dropped down beside Roman on the bed.

"Rome, its got nothing to do with being gay. You're attracted to him. Why does it matter if he is a guy or a girl? You're being an idiot. And he is hot."

Roman shrugged. "I'm still not gay. I like chicks. Not guys in trunks."

Seth rolled his eyes handing Roman his iPad back. He squeezed his best friend on the shoulder before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the bathroom. He hadn't been bothered to shower before he left the gym figuring he would do so when he got back to the room he shared with Roman. As Seth reached the bathroom door he hesitated. He glanced back at Roman quickly who was still seated on his bed fiddling with his iPad. "Hey Rome?"

Roman lifted his head in response acknowledging the younger man.

"It would be okay with me if you were gay and did like guys in trunks." He didn't wait for a response as he shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower.


End file.
